tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Scholars of Wen
The Scholars of Wen are an academic organisation that took over the record keeping and teaching of nobility within the city of Marstep as well the wider lands of Marn, when the previous groups given that task disappeared. They have gained a reputation as being secretive and dismissive of many requests for information from the tall Tower of Records where they keep their records. History The Scholars of Wen formed as an offshoot branch of a group of record keepers in the Orjeri Union, traveling outside the borders of that land so that they could practice their studies away from the goals of the expansionist Union. Its few dozen members mostly worked as a traveling band of academics, ending up working on the fringes of the Union and learning from the various monasteries that dot the lands of Farthrone. During Shardfall, the Scholars suddenly swelled in numbers as he leader of their organisation, Wen, gathered an almost cult like following during the anarchy of the approach of the Shard, amassing a huge following and seizing control of many monasteries as their members were converted to his secular teachings, that the gods had abandoned the world as prayers to save the world from destruction went unanswered. The Mindscour Following the collapse of the Ojeri Union, the Scholars of Wen retreated into their monasteries and began to hoard much of the records that could be saved from the areas unaffected by the Black Cloud, indeed in some cases they Scholars taking of historical records were so complete that even oral histories were recorded through arcane means and then the speaker wiped of their memories of such tales to avoid creating a corrupted narrative in the future, leaving many pockets in the former Orjeri Union completely ignorant of the culture of their ancestors. The Lost Stargazers Once the preeminent academic society in Marn, the Stargazers mysteriously vanished over the course of several days across the country, with most disappearing in their sleep, though some attempted to stay awake for as long as possible only to eventually collapse from exhaustion with eyewitnesses reporting they disappeared into mist as they slept. Soon afterwards the Back Council issued a request for another society to replace their lost historians and record keepers, of which the Scholars of Wen were found to be the most capable of filling that role. The Scrutinisation Following a claim by a member of the Back Council who was unsatisfied with the answers he received from the Scholars, that "they don't know anything", a schism emerged within the Scholars of Wen as a new school of thought emerged known as Scrutiny, that posed that the information gathered by the Scholars was flawed as the original chroniclers were flawed people with their own bias applied to the information recorded and this could not be trusted. These members of the Scholars are considered mavericks in the wider Wen community, or in some cases heretics. These Scrutinisers can often be found wandering the lands of Marn like the earliest incarnation of their order, attempting to uncover true histories of the world that the Scholars claim to be experts on. Role in Marn Society The Scholars of Wen fulfill the role of record keeper and academic resource for other organisations in Marn, acting as a reference for information of almost any kind, whether it be an obscure historical fact, lineage of an individual or tried and test military tactics. This is usually done for a fee, though they may have a number of free inquiries available to organisations that assist them in finding new information and artefacts. Category:Farthrone Category:Organisations Category:Marn